Legend of zelda unknown origins
This is a series created by Scoot of WHOOKOS and he is almost finished with the whole series. There's not much to say about it, but it contains two different chapters. The Deku chapter contains 6 episodes and the Hylian chapter contains 4 episodes for now. In this, Link and Saria have new incarnations, as do Zelda and Midna(possibly), and Link and Saria had memories from their past. Story The chapter starts off with Navi looking for Link. He comes running by with Saria closely behind. Just when he thinks she's gone, she kicks him onto the ground. They end up in the battle between Mido and Link and the first and second episodes end with Link beating Mido. Episodes Deku Chapter: Episode 1 - LInk is eating along with Saria and Diggs and Mido says he's ready for the battle... Episode 2 - The battle is shown and when the battle seems to end so quickly, Link unleashes a mysterious power and defeats Mido... Episode 3 - Link doesn't know how any of this happened, so he goes to ask the Deku Tree if anything happened, but Saria gets knocked out... Episode 4 - Episode 5(1 of 2) - Episode 5(2 of 2) - Hylian Chapter: Episode 6 - He sets off for Hyrule Castle and he encounters Tingle. After a while, it rains and Link is struck by lightning. Diggs saves him and he is sent to Malon's home... Episode 7(1 of 2) - They try to find out where the battle process starts and Link is set to wait until the challenger is ready for him... Episode 7(2 of 2) - He recieves some new weapons and he gets ready for a battle, but Zelda suddenly realizes that it's Link who is going in the battle... Episode 8 - Zelda tries to stop him, but he wants to try if he wants to know about his past. Aigavlov defeats him by cutting his arm off, but Link is somehow healed. The dark nights come and Midna is looking for the new Link... Episode 8(part 2) or 9? - Coming Soon! Relationships Saria - This incarnation of Saria may like Link even though she doesn't reveal any feelings, because she hated t when the Kokirian boy said that Mido was gonna win, and she was wondering who Malon was. Diggs - He is one of Link's good friends. He's not always derious and he followed Link when he left. Link(s) - Links ancestors who are in his memories. They happened to them and he can use the powers that they possessed. Cherrina - Possibly Diggs new girlfriend and Saria and Link's friend. she hints that Malon might like Link in the commentaries. Korogra - One of Link and Diggs new friends. He is an inventor and he helped Link get into the fighting. Boarston Largebreak - He gave Link free weapons because he was possibly strong enough and he was trying to pass the Knights' test. Tingle - A strange green felloe who sells very expensive maps and who called Link, Mr. Fairy. Malon - She was who Diggs found after he saved Link and Saria was jealous of her in the commentaries. Zelda - The princess of Hyrule Metropolis and she wants to know why Link is searching for his memories. Midna - As revealed, she is searching for Link. Trivia *They think it's weird that people live in stones and Link even thought that they were stone trees, but Cherrina said that they lived in the stones just like they themselves live in trees. *They thought it was weird that Aigavlov could read, but also couldn't read. *Ganondorf has no involvement in the story. Continuation There's going to be another episode and it may take a while, but they have filled in the gap by making Outtakes and Commentaries.